


Valentine's Dinner

by Keplarrrr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Amelia are broken up, Fluff, It was a Valentine's fic, M/M, Minor Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Past Castiel/Amelia Novak, and Dean finds out Cas likes someone, and this is what i came up with, basically Dean has Sam Gabe Cas and Claire over for Valentine's dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keplarrrr/pseuds/Keplarrrr
Summary: “I…” the words got caught. “I wasn't having an affair.”Dean's shoulders relaxed a bit, straightening from their slouched position. “Then what was it?”“I,” how did he even put this? “I fell for someone else.”Dean raised his eyebrows again, pushing him on. “So who is this mystery woman?”“Man.” why the hell did he say that?He was taken aback, eyes widening and then adjusting back, “Yeah, right. Uh, who's the,” Dean cleared his throat. Cas had managed to make this more awkward. “Who's the mystery man?”





	Valentine's Dinner

Castiel sat at the table, smiling over at Dean; who in turn winked at him. Castiel's cheeks burned red, looking down at his plate. He and Dean weren't together, but that didn't mean Cas could push his crush down into nothing. He had liked the Winchester from near the end of his marriage. It was partly why he and Amelia had separated.   
Cas had been crushing hard on his friend, and Amelia had figured it out. She took it as well as one could in that situation. But they're on good terms and are still friends. As well as splitting custody of Claire.   
So, here they were. Cas over for dinner with Claire on Valentine's day with the Winchester brothers and Gabriel. Dean was single, but very straight. Cas doesn't even know why he accepted, he would say that it was because Claire wanted to play with Sam and Gabriel's daughter, but there was more to it. Part of him hoped, though he knew it wasn't the case, that Dean had invited him over as a date. At least Cas knew better this time. The first some he thought Dean was asking him in a date, he showed up on Dean's steps, shirt unbuttoned at the top and rose behind his back. But Dean wanted to cook him some burgers, watch a movie, and maybe hit a bar. Saying that Cas shouldn't be alone just after getting divorced. 

He was glad to have a friend like Dean, who would think to do that, even when Cas told everyone he was fine. That's why he could never tell Dean how he really felt, if he did it could ruin their friendship and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he messed it up over something so dumb.   
And that's why Cas was hiding his blush. If Dean- if anyone- saw him blushing, they'd know. And no matter how strongly he felt for Dean, he would never jeopardize what they had. They were too close. He had already lost his marriage over this stupid crush he wasn’t going to lose their friendship too. 

Castiel felt a light kick hit his leg, he looked up seeing Claire grinning at him. Shit. They had never told Claire, she was only four- she didn't need to. but it was obvious that she did. She looked over at Dean, back at Cas, wiggling her eyebrows. He flushed again, shaking his head in a stiff ‘no’. Her smile just grew as she looked down and continued eating. 

~~~

Cas helped clear the dishes, Claire going off to play, leaving just himself and Dean, seeing as the other two ran off as well. He cleared his throat, standing behind Dean who was loading the dishwasher.   
Dean spun on his heels, eyes glowing green as the sun hit them. “Jesus, Cas.” he muttered, their faces now centimeters apart. “You okay?”   
“Yes.” Dean raised his eyebrows, and castiel got the hint- taking a step back.   
“Divorce gone through?”   
“Three days ago.”   
“And you didn't even call,” Dean smiled.   
Cas knotted his brows together. “Why would I call to let you know I was officially divorced?”  
Scoff. Of course Dean would scoff at him. “You doing okay on that front?”   
“Yes. It was… Mutual.” it wasn't. But that beat saying ‘I'm fine, because I realized I'm in love with you and not her. That's actually why we got divorced. So I'd ask Amelia that instead of me.’   
“Didn't seem that way.” there was that Sarcastic snark, the one Cas wasn't meant to pick up on.   
“Is there a problem with that Dean?”  
He rolled his eyes, “No. I'm glad you ended on good terms. Just… Didn't seem like it when Amelia called me crying, telling me you were going to be sleeping on the couch.”   
Castiel stood up straighter. “Okay. So it wasn't mutual. But I wasn't hurt.”   
“You said she broke up with you.”   
“She did.”   
“Then why would she be the hurt one? Unless she found out you were having-” Castiel looked away. “Oh shit. Are you having an affair?” 

He looked back, seeing a look off hurt across Dean's face. He shouldn't have looked. “Who?” the word was so small in Dean's throat, eyes searching Cas’.   
“I…” the words got caught. “I wasn't having an affair.”   
Dean's shoulders relaxed a bit, straightening from their slouched position. “Then what was it?”   
“I,” how did he even put this? “I fell for someone else.”   
Dean raised his eyebrows again, pushing him on. “So who is this mystery woman?”   
“Man.” why the hell did he say that?   
He was taken aback, eyes widening and then adjusting back, “Yeah, right. Uh, who's the,” Dean cleared his throat. Cas had managed to make this more awkward. “Who's the mystery man?”   
Cas wanted to stop himself, “You.” he blurted out. He didn't mean to. He wished with every fiber of his body that he hadn't said it. The look of shock on Dean's face, he messed this up. He messed it up horrifically. Why, why would he say that? 

The silence stretched on for what seemed like minutes, before a quiet, “Thank God,” and Dean's lips were on his own.   
Now Cas really didn't know what to do. So he kissed back. He didn't care if it was a mistake anymore, they were kissing and Dean was the one who initiated it- which Cas never would have guessed. After feeling Dean's lips, the light scratch off stubble against his chin, all common sense left Castiel's mind. It didn't matter how bad an idea, they were kissing. They were finally kissing and that was all that mattered. 

It wasn't a light kiss, but it wasn't lustful. It was years of built up longing finally coming out. Years of emotions, finally being poured into a single gentle kiss. It was more than Cas ever imagined. 

They were pulled out when there was a loud voice clear. Cas instinctually pulled away, despite Dean trying to keep him in place, to see Sam standing in the doorway.   
The younger Winchester shook his head, finally grabbing the attention of Dean, “It's about Damn time.”   
Sam walked past them, grabbed himself a beer and a candy bar for Gabriel, before exiting the kitchen again.


End file.
